


Under a Stareful Blue Sky

by StormyDaze



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Confusing and Illogical Feelings, Dream Sex, M/M, NSFW image, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: The color of the Void confounds Corvo. A blue-black deeper than any night sky at home, a color that seems to look right through him, turn him inside out and put all his nastiest thoughts and most shameful deeds on display. He feels naked here.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Under a Stareful Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indefensibleselfindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/gifts).



The color of the Void confounds Corvo. A blue-black deeper than any night sky at home, a color that seems to look right through him, turn him inside out and put all his nastiest thoughts and most shameful deeds on display. He feels naked here. 

The Outsider is lounging on a sharp jut of rock. He always seems to move carelessly, but it’s a lie; like Corvo, his every move is precise. 

He smiles when he sees Corvo, the taunting smile that never touches his cold, black eyes. Corvo wonders if the Outsider could ever be happy to see him. If he’s even capable of feeling love, or lust, or whatever this is. 

The Outsider vanishes from his perch and appears just behind Corvo’s right shoulder. Corvo’s well practiced enough not to jump, although it was hard in the beginning. Instead he leans into the heavy hand on his shoulder. 

He’s not sure what he’s doing here. The Lighthouse was months ago. He and Emily returned to Dunwall Tower, where he promptly set to work filling in all those security vulnerabilities he recently discovered, and things have been quiet since then. 

But the dreams haven’t stopped. He thinks they might, if he wanted them to, if he told the Outsider to leave him alone. He doesn’t know why he hasn’t. 

The Outsider presses his mouth, wet and hot in contrast to the cold of the void, to the sensitive spot just behind Corvo’s ear, and Corvo’s dick jumps in response. It doesn’t make any sense. This isn’t _real,_ he shouldn’t be able to feel the heat of the Outsider against him or the press of his rapidly-filling cock against his pants. And yet. 

Corvo once asked why the Outsider didn’t just vanish his clothes, instead of undressing him slowly, fumbling with buttons and laces like these clothes are real and not just another part of the Void. The Outsider just laughed and said he likes taking his time unwrapping his presents. 

The Outsider peels Corvo’s coat off and unbuckles his belt. One hand, broad and warm, slides up under Corvo’s shirt and skates across his ribs to pinch his nipple, just hard enough to sting underneath the warmth and the rapidly building pleasure. The other hand slips down beneath the waistband of Corvo’s pants and wraps around his cock. 

There’s nothing to do but be ravished. From this angle, Corvo can’t even kiss him back, so he just melts into the arms wrapped around him, tilts his head to give the Outsider better access to mouth at his neck. 

The hand on his cock is a little too light, strokes a little too slow, smearing precome from the tip of his cock up and down his shaft. He groans and bucks his hips, chasing sensation, but just like everything else in his life, Corvo is not in control here. The Outsider nips at his neck with teeth that seem a little too sharp and increases the pace and pressure on Corvo’s cock, dragging Corvo slowly but inexorably toward orgasm. 

Corvo comes like a star collapsing in on itself. It feels like the Outsider’s warmth swallows him, holding him still and secure. Like floating naked in a warm bath, Corvo feels both exposed and enveloped. There’s nowhere to hide here. The Outsider knows him better than Corvo himself does. And wants him anyway, apparently. Maybe that’s why Corvo keeps letting this happen. 

The Outsider chuckles into the crook of Corvo’s neck and vanishes. 

Corvo wakes in his bed in Dunwall Tower, sticky with sweat and his cooling come seeping into the fabric of his sleep pants. He tries to remember how to breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Stareful Blue" makes for a good title but is not, in fact, blue. The sky in this image is a mixture of Hapiars, Gorlpateeheed, and black. All colors, except black and white, used for this image are AI paint colors. They include Bunflow, Light of Blast, Dorkine, Beeble Gray, Bleepoban Tauve, Dense Blats, Burfream, Glicky Gord, Tanich Rose, Puedber Brown, Megory Purple, and Turdly.


End file.
